


Hell Rising

by LadyVengeance6661



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cow Chop - Freeform, Demons, Fake Chop, Other, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, nothing i write will ever be normal, someone might die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVengeance6661/pseuds/LadyVengeance6661
Summary: Keeping quiet and hiding the fact you’re a demon is hard. Keeping quiet and hiding the fact that there’s three more on the same Youtube channel is even harder, Aleks decided.Basically, there's demons. And an Angel. and someone's a werewolf.





	Hell Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess but I thank you if you read this and enjoy!

Keeping quiet and hiding the fact you’re a demon is hard. Keeping quiet and hiding the fact that there’s three more on the same Youtube channel is even harder, Aleks decided.

  
When he had left Hell, he had thought he was the only one. He had returned to Russia, to where his empire once stood strong and proud, before traveling to America, and met another escaped demon, James. He had a similar story as Aleks, surprising him. While Aleks was a warlord who had ruled a large amount of Russia with an iron fist in his life that led him to Hell, James had been a pirate, who had terrorized the coasts of Puerto Rico, until the navy had sunk his ship and hung him and his crew. They had bonded almost immediately, realizing that both of them had changed in hell, and had actually wanted a second chance at life to actually be good.

  
In the years, they believed they were the only escaped demons, so it was quite a surprise when a pair of demons showed up to the warehouse. The pair, a chaotic duo by the names of Alec and Jakob were also pirates, though they were a couple hundred years younger than James, they were still old, captains of the same ship, ruling the seas. With this much demonic energy, it’s no surprise that a werewolf worked here, or that there was an angel somewhere in the building.  
A crash and the sound of someone falling shook Aleks out his thoughts, mostly, the thought of someone being an angel still bugging him. The demon got up and stretched, looking around. He could hear the commotion of people filming, and someone falling again, because of this, he didn’t hear someone walking up behind him, and tapping his shoulder.

  
“Shit!” He jumped, and turned around, eyes flashing onyx black, before returning to his normal brown. James stood behind him, smiling, but it soon dropped.  
“You ok man? You look worried.” He asked and Aleks shook his head.  
“No, I’m not. Just, come outside, I need to talk to you.” Aleks replied, and led James outside, and stood next to his car.

“ _There’s someone who isn’t human working with us._ ” He said, in Draconic, the language of Hell, which sound like a mix of Latin, and every guttural language known to man.  
“ _Well of course, did you forget that there’s three other demons and a wolf here?_ ” James was smiling again, but Aleks shook his head.

“ _No, I mean that someone else besides us isn’t human. James, I’m telling you, there’s an angel working here_ ,” He watched it register on James face before continuing, “ _I’m not sure who it is, but they are definitely there._ ”

“ _Are you sure, like 100% sure dude? Because you can’t joke with me about this._ ” He asked, worry written clear across his face.

“ _I promise this isn’t something I’d joke about. Go get the other two please. They need to know this as well._ ” Aleks said, and sighed as James went back inside. If the angel was here, then that means that they didn’t know who they were either, or else they’d either be dead or being dragged back to hell. And he was positive none of them wanted that. James appeared a few minutes later, Alec and Jakob trailing behind him. Aleks explained what he had realized again, and quickly the two younger ones realized the problem.  
“ _How do we know for sure, or how do we get rid of them without them realizing we’re the ones they’re looking for?_ ” Jakob asked, and Aleks shrugged.  
“ _I don’t know. For now, we just have stay quiet, and warn Brett too. Angels will kill him too if they find out he’s not human._ ” James answered, and for a moment everyone stood quiet.  
“ _Do we tell Brett? I mean, he’s in danger too, no matter if he’s the main target._ ” Jakob asked.  
“ _I’ll tell him. Just for now, act normal. I’ll get this sorted out soon._ ” Was the last thing Aleks said to them before the other three went inside.


End file.
